merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorlois
Sir Gorlois was Uther Pendragon's best friend and the husband of Vivienne. He was assumed to be the biological father of Morgana Pendragon but it was later revealed that he was actually her step-father. History Gorlois was married to Vivienne, and he held a high position in the Court of Camelot as a close friend of Uther Pendragon. During the Great Purge, Uther ordered many people to be drowned, including children who had inherited magic from their parents. Morgause, who was born before the event at a time when magic was still allowed in Camelot, had inherited magical powers probably from her mother Vivienne. She was smuggled out of Camelot as a baby by Gaius, who gave her to the High Priestesses of the Old Religion. It is unknown if this was the request of Vivienne or whether Gaius thought that it would be the best place for her, for whatever reason. Due to another unknown reason, Uther was led to believe that Morgause had died shortly after her birth and did not discover the ''truth ''for at least twenty eight years until Morgause returned to Camelot. When Gorlois was away on the Northern Plains, Vivienne had a brief affair with Uther, and conceived Morgana. She probably had Gorlois believe that he was the father of her second child and Gorlois raised Morgana, though it is unknown whether he knew of her true parentage. At some point before his death - and before Morgana's birth as neither Morgana nor Annis had met Gorlois - he could also have befriended King Caerleon. Some ten years later, Uther sent Gorlois into battle and promised him reinforcements. He later failed to send the reinforcements, resulting in Gorlois's death. Whether Uther did actually send the reinforcements and they didn't get there in time is unknown. Before Gorlois's death, Uther promised him that he would look after Morgana and subsequently took her in as his ward (when in reality, she was actually his daughter not Gorlois'). Gorlois's resting place is near the Darkling Woods just outside the citadel of the palace and is on a hill where a special stone was placed for him. Personality Gorlois was respected inside and outside of Camelot for his fair and just character. Queen Annis described him as an honorable man, to which Morgana agreed. Uther described how he resembled Morgana in the way that she too stood up to him and challenged him, like a good friend must. In addition, he possibly loved Morgana very deeply because even after she turned against Camelot, she thought of Gorlois as her real father who raised her to be what she is. She also once blamed Uther for his death but it is unknown if she really held Uther responsible or if she simply tried to manipulate him in order to address his conscience that was supposed to lead him into a trap. Relationships Uther Pendragon Gorlois was good friends with King Uther of Camelot. The king stated that he saved Uther's life more than once on the battlefield and challenged Uther's decisions more than once. Since his death Uther has honoured him more than once, most notably at his graveside with Gorlois' supposed daughter, Morgana. He stated during that meeting that Gorlois was the greatest man that he had ever known. However, it was later discovered that Uther had had a passionate affair with Gorlois' wife, Vivienne, and together had conceived a daughter, Morgana, so their relationship was possibly more restrained after that. Vivienne Lady Vivienne was Gorlois' wife. It is unknown what their relationship was like, but as Vivienne had an affair with Gorlois' good friend, Uther, it can be assumed that their relationship was possibly somewhat estranged. Morgana Pendragon Morgana was the daughter of Gorlois' wife, Vivienne and Uther Pendragon, who Gorlois presumably believed was his daughter, as he certainly treated her as such. It is indicated that the two were very close as Morgana has spoken about him fondly and has made several pilgrimages to his grave. Morgana also mentioned to Arthur that she used to help Gorlois with his armor. Morgause Morgause was the daughter of Vivienne and the step-daughter of Gorlois. She was Morgana's half-sister. Morgause was smuggled out of Camelot at a very young age years before the Great Purge due to an unknown reason. Queen Annis Annis claimed Gorlois to be a "good and honorable man", which could possibly indicate that they had something of a friendship before Gorlois was killed in battle while fighting in the Northern Plains. Annis later agreed to align herself with Morgana, Gorlois' stepdaughter, when Morgana wanted to make Arthur pay for Uther's sins. Appearances ;Series 1 :Valiant :The Beginning of the End :To Kill the King ;Series 2 :The Nightmare Begins :Lancelot and Guinevere :The Sins of the Father :The Witch's Quickening ;Series 3 :The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One :The Crystal Cave ;Series 4 :His Father's Son de:Gorlois es:Gorlois fr:Gorlois Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Knights Category:Residents of Camelot Category:Male Characters Category:Nobility Category:Mentioned only Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Knights of Camelot Category:Pre-Series Category:Married Category:Morgana's Relations Category:Allies of Camelot